Aprendiendo a Flotar
by Naleeh
Summary: Los Hosts visitan a Haruhi en una piscina pública. Renge también aparece, pero ¡Si ve a Haruhi en bikini descubrirá que es una chica! Kyôya tratará de entretenerla para que las dos chicas no se encuentren.


**Reto nº6 impuesto por Luanda.**

_**Condiciones especiales: **Deben estar todos los miembros del Host Club y Renge. Tiene que transcurrir en una piscina pública de la plebe. También debe haber una escena un poco subidita de tono... Aunque no llega a ser ni lime._

_**Pareja: **Kyôya y Renge._

_**Género: **Humor (bastante descarado) y Romance._

_**Frase que debe aparecer: **"Baila para mi golfa"_

_**Dedicatorias: **Este fic va para mi queridísima Luanda-chan con todo el amor del mundo. Ya que fue ella quien me retó a escribirlo y me he reído mucho cuando lo hacía. Además, es una escritora de fanfics genial. ¡Tenéis que leerlos! De lo mejorcito de fanfiction en la sección de Ouran. El de "Visita Nocturna" me enamoró completamente. Si no lo habéis leído os lo recomiendo como muy bueno. Y gracias a eso sé que es una chica fantástica y miembro ya en activo de nuestro ¡Equipo Actimel! XD ¡Kyah!_

_También se lo dedico al DANAT que también están en activo desde el día 22 XD No sabéis cuanto me alegro. ¡Felicidades otra vez! Por que a Faith le gusta mucho la pareja Kyôya Renge y llevaba insistiéndome en que escribiera otro desde hace mucho tiempo... Esta vez sí es el último que hago¿vale?_

_Además se lo dedico a la chica de la habitación 25... Que tiene la cabeza en Indulandia lo menos, y hace tiempo que no se cae por las escaleras. Porque nos invita a mi hermano y a mi a pasar el fin de semana a su casa. ¡Qué sublime eres!_

_A mi pelo, porque nunca nadie le ha dedicado nada y ya va siendo hora. Y por último y no menos importante, a las duchas del cuarto piso. Que haga frío u haga calor, siempre tienen agua a la temperatura que más te guste! Os quiero duchas del cuarto!_

* * *

**"APRENDIENDO A FLOTAR"**

Shin y Junko eran dos hermanos mellizos. A penas habían cumplido seis años el pasado mes de Febrero. Y ahora eran ya las vacaciones de verano.

El calor se colaba por cualquier resquicio u rendija de aquellos apartamentos en los que vivían, que debían haberlos construido en prefabrica y alguna cadena de montaje en serie. Podían ser unos apartamentos baratos sí, pero la persona que se quedaba ahí dentro durante las vacaciones terminaba por convertirse en un pollo mantudo, sudando a gota gorda; deshidratándose. El clima en Japón puede ser terriblemente bochornoso al verano. Y en la vivienda de Shin y Junko no había aire acondicionado, como tampoco lo había en la de su niñera Haruhi Fujioka.

Este año había sido mucho más avispada que el anterior, y en lugar de marcharse a las montañas a por un trabajo nada fresco, había preferido quedarse en el barrio y ganarse un dinerillo cuidando niños. Le costó un poco, porque las vecinas no se fiaban mucho de ella, más que nada por su carácter tan peculiar, no porque fuera una irresponsable... Pero vamos, que no la veían cuidando de sus criaturas. Pero la madre de Shin y Junko, prácticamente se los regaló. Y Haruhi terminó odiándola a los veinte minutos, porque esos dos diablillos le recordaban sobremanera a ciertos compañeros suyos de clase. Aunque sabía que ese trabajo iba a ser el mejor, porque ninguno de sus compañeros del Host Club se atrevería a ir a molestarla en esas circunstancias: Unos ricos hipócritas, un apartamento pequeño sin aire acondicionado, dos niños malotes y un calor espantosamente pegajoso, no eran una combinación posible. ¿O si?

De cualquier manera, el nuevo trabajo a tiempo parcial de Haruhi llegó a oídos del Host Club. Tamaki se enteró de tercera mano, ya que se lo contó Kyôya tras tener una conversación vía email con Ranka. Cuando Tamaki lo hizo, ya lo sabía medio mundo, pero eso no le quitó las ganas para organizar una salida para ver a Haruhi.

La combinación inteligente de Fujioka provocó que se echaran todos atrás, y como Tamaki no quería ir solo a unos apartamentos de la plebe para que lo vieran sudar, así se quedó la cosa. Por el momento...

Pero Shin y Junko no iban a aguantar todo el verano encerrados en su apartamento, no iban a soportar todas las vacaciones en un parquecito que habían instalado en el ardiente asfalto, y que cada vez que bajaban por el tobogán se les incendiaba el culo. Y menos se las iban a pasar en su habitación. Los niños necesitan salir.

Como el mar estaba algo lejos y esos bloques de edificios no tenían jardín comunitario para poderse remojar con la manguera o aspersor -además, Haruhi sabe que malgastar agua sale muy caro en la factura. - un día, la chica se preparó una bolsa con un montón de cacharros, toallas y crema solar; se puso un sombrero de paja, una camisola vieja de su padre que le servía como vestido y con un niño tirándole por cada brazo, los tres pusieron rumbo a la piscina pública del barrio.

Cualquier ciudadano de a pie conoce esa peculiar sensación de llegar a la piscina municipal. Debes poner los cinco sentidos en alerta máxima: Los primeros en sufrir son los oídos con semejante algarabía de gritos, risas, silbidos y por supuesto en sonido de los zambullones... Un continuo "_splash_" que ya no sabes si verdaderamente lo provoca alguien o es una especie de sonido ambiental del recinto. A continuación llega la bofetada del inconfundible olor a cloro y crema barata del súper. La gente tiende a pasarse con las cantidades de ambas cosas por eso que dicen de "mejor que sobre que no que falte", aunque sepan que los excesos son malos. Después, a medida que te vas adentrando, a pesar de ir con unas sandalias más o menos consistentes para no clavarte las piedras del camino, tus pies acaban inundados con un agua pegajosa que no sabes muy bien cómo ha conseguido desplazarse tanto de la piscina en si. Pero sientes los pies cada vez más cocidos y ponzoñosos en tus sandalias de plástico, así que los hongos y la composición del agua te dan bastante igual. Porque lo realmente importante es encontrar un buen sitio para dejar la toalla y tus cosas. Un lugar que no esté demasiado alejado del agua, pero tampoco demasiado cerca. Que no esté ni a pleno sol ni a plena sombra. Y eso es muy difícil... Sobre todo en una piscina pública.

Pero Haruhi, después de discutir con unas viejas arrugadas como unas pasas; y eso sumado al color madera de árbol que había adquirido su piel al broncearse, las hacía parecer más viejas que la Biblia; consiguió lo que quería y dejó caer, triunfal, la bolsa con sus cosas recostándola en el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Misión cumplida! -exclamaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

-No ha sido difícil. Pero esas abuelas de las tumbonas me dan mucha grima.

-¡Qué asco! Son lo más feo que debe de haber sobre el planeta tierra. ¿No se podía haber buscado un sitio mejor?

-¡Dejad de protestar y de ser tan groseros con unas pobres ancianitas y traed eso! -Tamaki les quitó los prismáticos de las manos a los gemelos, y por poco se cae al suelo al ver al lado de Haruhi y los dos niños, a unos fósiles jurásicoscon bikini (Para herir la sensibilidad de cualquiera, vamos). Y había que agradecer que no hacían topless.

-¿Ya la habéis encontrado? -inquirió Kyôya. Aunque por la cara en shock de Tamaki no sabía que pensar. - Bien, entonces esperaremos a que salga de ahí, en un lugar más fresco.

-Hay una heladería italiana muy cerquita de aquí. Tienen unas cositas muy ricas. ¡Venga, que no está lejos! -aseguró Hani con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -reaccionó Tamaki, al ver que se iban a poner en marcha hacia allí. -¡Nada de eso! Hemos venido para ver a Haruhi. Hay que aprovechar que hoy está en una zona pública al exterior y no encerrada en un apartamento. Además¿Por qué creéis si no que hemos traído el bañador?

En la cara del resto de los Host se dibujó una terrible mueca.

-¿No era para que no se sintiera mal cuando fuéramos a buscarla? -dijo Hani con inocencia. (Para él llevar el bañador es una forma de solidarizarse con la vestimenta cutre que me lleva hoy la chica.). Todos los demás asintieron conformes con esa idea.

-¡Claro que no! -bramó Tamaki. -¡Es para bañarnos con ella y protegerla de las miradas pervertidas de otros!

-¿Bañarnos ahí? -señaló Kaoru las piscinas que se vislumbraban desde el exterior del recinto. -Jefe, usted está mal de la cabeza.

-Sería muchísimo más higiénico meterse en el Ganges, que ahí con toda esa gente sudorosa y maloliente. Seguro que coges cualquier cosa. -continuó Hikaru.

-Las piscinas públicas del populacho son un cúmulo de bacterias. -aseguró Kyôya, para convencer a Tamaki, que cada vez tenía la cara más enfermiza. -Y el cloro que añaden, a ti te pondría el pelo verde. Por no hablar de...

-Hongos. -terminó por decir Mori.

Al oír esto los gemelos se pusieron a gritar y Hani se abrazó a su primo, muy asustado.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -se espantó Tamaki finalmente (ya lo han convencido). -¡No podemos permitir que Haruhi se bañe ahí! -exclamó horrorizado. -¡Esto se ha convertido en una salida misión de rescate!

-¡Sí señor! -se pusieron firmes todos, excepto Kyôya al que ya le habían destrozado el día.

-Este es el plan, -comenzó el chico con su típica pose, índice arriba. - Encargaremos unas plantas acorde con el ecosistema de la piscina para obtener un buen camuflaje, luego entraremos disfrazados y muy disimuladamente nos colocaremos al lado del árbol...

-¡No tenemos tiempo! -gritaron los gemelos, interrumpiéndolo. Hikaru miraba a través de los prismáticos. -¡Haruhi ya se está desvistiendo!

-¿QUÉ? -ahogó el rubio.

-¡Y lo hace delante de todo el mundo pudiéndolo hacer en el vestuario!

-¡Qué poco pudor!

En realidad Haruhi había venido con el bikini puesto de casa, y solamente tenía que quitarse la camisola que le hacía función de vestido. Para esa gansada, no se iba a meter al vestuario. Fueron a lo máximo dos segundos lo que le costó hacerlo. Cuando tiró de la parte de abajo hacia arriba para sacársela por la cabeza, ante ella tan sólo estaban los dos pequeños mellizos, pero cuando volvió a recobrar la visión panorámica del recinto tras haberse perdido por la camiseta, delante suyo amaneció algo que -no sabía por qué- la sorprendió.

-¡Haruhi! -le gritó Tamaki abrazándola como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la chica de sacarse los brazos de las mangas.

Gritó espantada. Aunque no se sabe muy bien si lo hizo por el abrazo estrangulador de Tamaki, o por ver ahí al resto de sus Senpais.

-¡No te metas al agua! -le soltó zarandeándola.-¡Cogerás hongos!

-¡Senpai¡Suéltame¿Y qué hacéis todos aquí? -exclamó, visiblemente molesta.

-¡Hemos venido a salvarte de los hongos Haru!

Y antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, porque la impresión de volvérselos a encontrar había sido demasiado fuerte, Mori la cogió en brazos y se la cargó al hombro como un saco.

-¡Esperad! No necesito que nadie me salve de nada. No voy a coger hongos... ¡Y qué si lo hago! -rectificó algo insegura (eso es algo que nunca se sabe, va a lotería). -¡Mori Senpai, bájame al suelo por favor! Además estoy trabajando.

Shin y Junko, al ver a su niñera en volandas, saltaron hacia Takashi (sí, como unas fieras de circo) para que también los cogiera a ellos. ¡Les parecía genial! Sobre todo estando tan altos.

-¡Yo también quiero, yo también quiero! - le decían encantados, desprendiendo chiribitas por los ojos. -¡Cógenos _apa_!

No les faltó tiempo para adherirse a Mori como una lapa y comenzar a escalar sobre él. Hasta que el pobre terminó cargando con Haruhi, Hani y los dos mellizos.

Decidió hacerle caso a Haruhi, y dejarla a ella en el suelo.

-¡Estoy más que harta de encontrarme con vosotros allá a donde voy! -les espetó la chica furiosa. -¿Es que no tenéis otras cosas que hacer¿Tan aburridos estáis? (es obvio que sí).

-¿Hace falta que te recordemos lo referente a los trabajos a tiempo parcial en las normas del Instituto? -la calló Kyôya, bastante audaz.

-Además esto es una piscina pública. Puede entrar cualquiera. - rieron los gemelos. - Lo que ocurre es que nos hemos encontrado contigo por casualidad. (Eso no se lo cree nadie).

Haruhi cada vez ponía más cara de circunstancias.

-¡Te queda muy bien ese bikini Haru! -exclamó Hani contentísimo, cambiando de tema radicalmente. La chica vestía un bonito conjunto marinero a rayas azul marino y blancas. Y las braguitas llevaban unos adornos en rojo en los laterales.

-Ah, gracias. -se sonrojó un poquito.

-¡Pero qué dices! -le reprocharon los gemelos. - Si la parte de arriba hace ver que está totalmente plana.

-No os he pedido vuestra opinión...

-¡Eh señorita Fujioka! -la llamaron los dos críos sobre Takashi. -¿Todos estos son tus novios? -preguntó el niñito, refiriéndose al Host Club

-Te has traído todo un harem de hombres sexys. -continúo su hermana. -¡Se lo diremos a mamá! La señorita Fujioka es una mujer que va de flor en flor.

-¡¿Pero qué estáis diciendo?!

-¡La abeja Fujioka! -comenzaron a _zumbar _los niños. - ¿Ya te has acostado con todos¿Cuál es el mejor en la cama?

Las caras de todos eran todo un poema; indescriptibles. (¿Pero qué les enseñan a los niños de hoy? Tanta televisión es malo.).

-No somos sus novios... - intentó reír Tamaki, abochornado. - En realidad yo...

Haruhi lo apartó de un codazo.

-No necesito que contesten por mi, Senpai.-luego se dirigió a los niños. - Son unos compañeros del instituto¡Y ya se iban!

-Aaaah... ¡Ahora lo llaman así! -dijeron los dos críos a la vez. Frase que habían escuchado de rasqui a las abuelas pasas de al lado, que estaban muy puestas en la conversación. Vamos, ni que aquello fuera el culebrón de la tarde.

-Anda, bajad los dos de ahí, que estáis molestando a Mori. Venid que os ponga crema antes de meteros al agua.

Ninguno de los dos niños hizo ademán de bajarse. De hecho lo único que hicieron fue comenzar a mirar mal a Mitsukuni que ocupaba parte de su nueva diversión. (Pobre Takashi...)

-Nos quedamos con él. Nos cae mejor que tú. ¡Abeja Fujioka!

A Haruhi esos dos niños le crispaban los nervios. Intentaba conservar la calma, pero en esos momentos le estaban entrando ganas de matar. Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Mori.

-No es vuestro. - les soltó Hani, algo molesto con lo que acababan de decir.

-Aprende a compartir si no quieres que te peguemos, tonto. -se atrevieron a decirle. (Ese par son un dolor insufrible).

-A ver quien va a pegar a quien.

Esto último por parte de Hani fue una clara amenaza. La situación se les estaba yendo de las manos y era muy preocupante. Takashi terminó por soltar a esos dos niños, que le estaban poniendo malo. Al caer al suelo y hacerse mal comenzaron a llorar y quisieron darles patadas.

-¡Haruhi, contrólalos que son tuyos! -le pedían los gemelos. Mientras, las viejas de al lado negaban repetidas veces con la cabeza y mascullaban entre dientes un "Tan joven y ya con criaturas..."; "Qué barbaridad. Así han salido" y "Seguro que ni ella sabe quién de todos es el padre" .

En estas estaban, Kyôya ignorando por completo la absurda discusión y queriendo marcharse de ese pestilente y sofocante cuchitril cuanto antes, cuando levantó la vista y distinguió lo peor que podría haber ocurrido para que ese día fuera aún más adverso.

Acercándose peligrosamente hacia ese punto en el que todos estaban; refugiándose bajo un puntilloso parasol de _Charming Kitty_, con un vestido piscinero _Dior_, la bolsa de la playa que regalaba la _Ribbon magazine _y unas pintas en general que no encajaban en absoluto con la piscina municipal de aquel barrio, (ni entre si) estaba Hôshakuji Renge.

Cualquiera se puede hacer la pregunta de ¿Qué hace ésta aquí? Hasta Kyôya se la hizo. Entonces recordó que había sido culpa suya. La noche anterior había estado chateando con ella de madrugada por puro aburrimiento, y como le había preguntado por Haruhi, él le había contestado que tenían pensado ir a buscarle a la piscina de su barrio al día siguiente; que estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial cuidando niños. La reacción de Renge ante esta información "privilegiada" fue de bastante MOE. Pero Kyôya no le dio más importancia, porque no pensaba que esa friki se atreviera a ir sola a buscar a _su _Fujioka-kun a la piscina... Sólo para verlo -en exclusiva (y en bañador)- ejerciendo de niñero. Aquello le demostró que todo frikismo es más poderoso que cualquier peligro que encierre una piscina del populacho. Renge era una chica muy valiente. Le habría reconocido el mérito de no ser que con su aparición, varias preocupaciones asaltaron su mente:

1. Si Renge estaba ahí había sido culpa suya. Se le había escapado y tenía que rectificar ¿su error? De forma que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

2. Renge no sabía que Haruhi era una chica y por el bien de todos (Hasta de la propia Renge) no podía descubrirlo.

3. Haruhi estaba en bikini. Por muy plana que fuera la chica, si Renge se encontraba con ella la evidencia estaba a la vista.

No podía permitirlo.

Sin estar totalmente seguro de qué hacer, como los demás estaban muy ocupados con esas fieras y no se habían percatado de nada, comenzó a caminar apresurado hacia Renge (que estaba bastante perdida y asustada) hasta que le dio alcance.

-¡Kyôya-kun! -se alegró infinitamente al verlo aparecer ante ella. Tal y como si fuera un gallardo príncipe montando a un hermoso corcel blanco para rescatarla, crines de plata al viento. (Todas las chicas del Ouran están fatal).

Pero lo que hizo el chico fue tirar de ella con inusitada prisa y conducirla sin ninguna galantería al lugar más apartado que encontró en el recinto de la piscina. La llevó hasta uno de los muchos vestuarios, -que nada tenían que ver con los del Ouran- y una vez los dos dentro, cerró la puerta pasando el cerrojo.

Cualquier chica se hubiera pensado otra cosa ante este caso. Y Renge no fue menos. Lo pensó. Solo que nunca se habría imaginado que Kyôya sería capaz de tales actos primitivos y sobre todo en un sitio así, hubiera preferido unos matorrales. El vestuario era muy pequeño, húmedo y estrecho. A penas cabían dos personas en su interior. Tenía una balda de madera asquerosa, pegajosa y llena de pintadas que hacía la función de asiento. En la puerta y paredes también había escritas varias obscenidades. Pero lo peor de todo era el olor. Un pestazo a orín que se te metía por los cinco sentidos y provocaba arcadas.

Dejando a un lado las ganas de vomitar que le producía ese sitio, Renge se puso muy nerviosa por la acción de Kyôya. Tanto que se quedó totalmente paralizada incapaz de decir mucho.

-Kyôya... Que... ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

Él se giró hacia ella y por primera vez pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y sobretodo, cuenta de dónde estaba. Su reacción fue la de llevarse la palma de la mano a la boca y la nariz. Luego trató de recobrar la compostura y analizó la situación. No podía decirle a Renge la verdad, al menos toda la verdad. Un "Te he traído al peor lugar sobre la faz de la tierra para que no veas a Haruhi, que en realidad es un chica" no era la mejor opción, sin duda. Y si además añadía el "Por el momento no se me ha ocurrido otra alternativa", tiraba su reputación del _rey en las sombras_, por el desagüe.

Se recolocó las gafas con un refinado toquecito.

-Te he traído a los vestuarios... Para que puedas cambiarte de ropa. Se te veía algo perdida, Renge.

-¡Ah¡Qué amable de tu parte, Kyôya! Es que estos sitios de la plebe son tan siniestros... Tanto Haruhi como tú sois unos hombres muy valientes. -murmuró llorosa, pensando que era muy buen material para un doujinshi (victimismo puro, así se siente heroína de shôjo). Entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico no hacía ademán de irse o quitarle la vista de encima. Se puso toda roja volviendo a imaginarse lo primero. Solo que esta vez, presa de sus propias fantasías, no se cortó en absoluto: -¿Vas a vigilarme mientras me desnudo?

Y a Kyôya casi lo mata. Al menos le faltaba el aire. (Yo creo que en realidad es por el sitio en el que están, pero bueno). Después intentó hacer como que no había oído nada...

-Te espero fuera. -le sonrió con pesadez. No sin maquinar interiormente que para ganar tiempo y pensar en la mejor forma posible para que las chicas no se encontraran, a lo mejor le venía bien a Renge el quedarse más tiempo ahí encerrada... Pero él no era una persona cruel. Así que se tendría que conformar con el tiempo en que Renge tardara en cambiarse, para pensar en una solución.

Sin embargo, cuando fue a abrir la puerta y descorrer el cerrojo no pudo hacerlo. No había manera humana de mover aquello. El metal estaba tan oxidado y corroído que no tenía ni la menor idea siquiera de cómo había hecho para cerrarlo antes. Pero ahora las dos zonas de metal oxidadas estaban unidas, casi como si fueran una misma pieza.

Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Se quedó inmóvil, paralizado, con ganas de estrangular a alguien y el único nombre que le venía a la cabeza era el de Tamaki. Porque había sido suya y no de otro, la idea de acudir allí. Aunque lo de Renge era todo cosa suya...

-¡Yo lo mato! -gritó de pronto, sobresaltando a la chica. (Necesita canalizar su ira hacia un punto en concreto... Lo siento Tamaki XD). -¡La puerta no se abre! -le dijo girándose hacia ella y pegando un puñetazo sobre la superficie de la misma... Que no sirvió de nada.

-¿Qué? -se asustó la otra empalideciendo como un muñeco de cera. -No me digas que... ¿estamos encerrados? -se horrorizó yendo hasta el pestillo para ver si ella podía moverlo. Pero si Kyôya no había podido, ella no iba a ser más... Ahí necesitaban a Hani y su hiper patada conejito. Y ni Kyôya ni Renge eran karatekas o tan brutos.

-¡No puede ser Kyôya, estamos encerrados! -repetía Renge una y otra vez. El otro intentaba mantener la calma mientras repetidas veces trataba de forzar el cerrojo u aporreaba la puerta.

-Espera, -se tranquilizó de golpe, descubriendo la bolsa de la chica. Él se había dejado todas las cosas al lado del árbol junto con las de todos los demás, pero Renge aún llevaba su bolsa a cuestas. - déjame tu mochila, Renge.

La chica obedeció, casi desprendiendo chiribitas por los ojos. Kyôya había sonado tan masculino y capaz, que estaba segura de que iba a sacarla de ahí en un periquete. Como el más intrépido aventurero perdido en mitad de la selva amazónica, Kyôya iba a...

-¿No llevas el móvil?

- No. -siguió sonriendo encantada de la vida. Y él siguió rebuscando.

-¿Busca?

-No.

-¿PDA?

-No.

Se le iba agotando la paciencia.

-¿Y esto qué es? -sacó el chico una especie de agenda electrónica de color azul celeste, con varias pegatinitas adheridas.

-¡Oh! Es mi súper agenda de compatibilidad "Doki-Doki". -se la quitó de las manos al chico, y la contempló orgullosísima. - Es un _rare-item_. La gané en una subasta de Yahoo. Te calcula la suerte, el amor y lo más divertido es cuando introduces tu fecha de nacimiento y la del personaje que te gusta y te calcula la compatibilidad de vuestra relación. -Renge suspiró, soñadora. -También te saluda, te canta en cumpleaños feliz y ¡Oh! Me despierta cantando Doki-Doki Waku-Waku! Lo instalé explícitamente para...

Mientras Renge hablaba para ella misma, Kyôya estaba ya desesperado. Desatendió a la explicación así que escuchó el primer Doki.

-¿No llevas nada para que te puedan localizar o pedir ayuda? -la calló.

La chica parpadeó confusa.

-No...

Y Kyôya se llevó la mano a la frente derrotado.

-¿Entonces si alguna vez te pasa algo qué?

-¡Oh! -y la mujer volvió a hacerse con su bolsa y sacó espray de pimienta. -¡Esto es para los violadores insensatos! Y esto de aquí...-sacó su billetera y las tarjetas de crédito. - ... Soluciona todo lo demás. ¡Jojojojojo!

Aquello era imposible. Renge llevaba una estúpida agenda electrónica que no servía ni para agenda, (es decir, no sirve para nada) y se dejaba el teléfono en casa. Y ahí estaban los dos: encerrados en un repugnante vestuario de una piscina de la plebe. ¿Qué podía intentar¿Pedir ayuda¿Tirar la puerta abajo¿Pegarse un cabezazo contra la pared para quedarse inconsciente y despertar ya en su casa?

-Kyôya... -interrumpió sus fatídicos pensamientos. - ¿Con eso que has dicho de si alguna vez me pasa algo... Estabas preocupado por mi? -le preguntó descaradamente.

-Por los dos. -contestó con sinceridad, volviendo a recuperar la compostura. Ella se quedó muy contenta con la respuesta. -Espero que no nos quedemos aquí mucho rato.

-¿Qué? -volvió a espantarse. -¿Eso quiere decir que tu sublime genialidad aún no ha encontrado cómo escapar?

Todo el gozo en un pozo.

Esta vez no contestó.

El chico analizaba meticulosamente la situación y el pequeño antro en el que estaban atrapados. El único trozo que comunicaba al exterior era una corta distancia entre el techo y la puerta, y la puerta y el suelo. Se preguntó si, en el caso de que se pusieran a reptar, cabrían por ahí y no se atascarían (de todas formas no pensaba hacerlo, eso es caer muy bajo).

Cada vez tenía más calor y más sed. Se sentía pegajoso. Las gafas se le resbalaban continuamente por el puente de la nariz. Y suponía que por la cara brillante que traía la chica, (parecía una blythe recién sacada de su caja) debía de estar en una situación bastante parecida. Era para reírse de ellos mismos, pero a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Siguió un rato en silencio, bastante enrabiado, con la vista puesta en el suelo y el hueco que daba al exterior. Fue debido a esto que se dio cuenta de que, al lado de la pared, por una de las muchas grietas que tenía el mampuesto de yeso, e inundando buena parte del suelo asqueroso, había un charco de agua putrefacta.

-Ten cuidado no pises ahí, Renge- le advirtió, viendo que los pies de la chica estaban muy cerca.

-¡Argh! -se apartó de golpe al ver el agua cochambrosa, dándose de costado contra la pared en su huída. Después también gritó asqueada por tocar la pared y empujó a Kyôya al apartarse de ella y los dos acabaron con las sandalias metidas en el charco. -¡Ah, Kyôya! -comenzó a lloriquear. -¡Lo he pisado, lo he pisado, lo he pisado!

-Ya me he dado cuenta... -refunfuñó entre dientes sacando también los pies de ahí, y extendiendo el charco por todo el vestuario. Si antes lo dice, antes mete la pata.

-¡Oh, Kyôya¿Qué vamos a hacer¿Crees que esa agua lleva alguna sustancia tóxica?- siguió gimoteando. -¿Se me caerán las uñas de los pies¿Y si se me ponen fucsias?

Renge quería quitarse las sandalias y librarse de esa ponzoñosa humedad que había entrado en sus zapatos, pero si lo hacía se quedaría descalza en ese suelo y no pensaba hacerlo. Aquello le recordaba a las peores calles de su viaje a la India... ¡Pero entonces llevaba dos pares de calcetines! Ahora iba descalza de verdad. Luego, si se sentaba en la balda de madera para no pisarlo, seguro que cogía algún tipo de infección infecciosa y se quedaba estéril o algo peor (¿Pero en qué está pensado esta chica?). Así que sólo se quedó de pie lamentándose. Después de todo, la única solución que le veía a todo aquello era aprender a flotar... Y eso era un poco imposible.

-No creo. -la alivió un poco el chico, hasta que añadió: - la gente del populacho lo que suele coger en las piscinas públicas son hongos. Al pisar el charco, aún con sandalias, tenemos posibilidades. -lo dijo calmado, como algo inevitable y bastante probable.

La chica se quedó lívida.

Lo de que se le pusieran los pies fucsias o se le cayeran las uñas parecía mucho mejor, ante esa otra perspectiva. En realidad no sabía muy bien qué debían de ser eso de los hongos y qué efectos podían tener en su piel. Lo había oído alguna vez, sí. Aunque creía que sería algo muy lejano para alguien como ella. Ahora no. La palabra de por si era muy fea. Se imaginaba sus preciosos pies de geisha recubiertos por una superficie mohosa verdusca y pelusilla blanca, mientras le decían "hongo-hongo" (es el idioma natal de todo hongo según Renge y otro más que yo me sé). Era espeluznante. ¿Y los pobretones como Haruhi seguían atreviéndose a ir a las piscinas municipales, aún sabiendo que les acechaban peligros como aquel¡Admiraba su coraje! Pero ella no lo tenía...

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar de verdad.

Y entonces gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Tal y como si la fueran a desollar en vida. Habría empezado a correr de un lado para otro histérica, pero a parte de que no había espacio físico para poder hacerlo, eso suponía pisotear nuevamente el charco, tocar las paredes, etc. No pudo hacer otra que mover los brazos muy deprisa, arriba y abajo, al igual que un gorrión queriendo aprender a volar para dejar atrás el nido. Mientras, seguía chillando.

-¡Renge! -intentaba calmarla Kyôya, que cada vez se estaba poniendo más enfermo y nervioso por su culpa. Como si no tuviera suficiente con estar ahí dentro. -¡Renge estate quieta!- No le decía que dejara de gritar, por que con mucha suerte la escucharían y acudirían a socorrerlos. (Es bastante patético ser rescatado de un vestuario, pero seguro que la han oído). -¡Renge cálmate!

Fue a sujetarle los brazos para que dejara de hacer aspavientos, y en esas estaba, cuando la chica como accionada por un resorte, se abalanzó sobre él y se agarró rodeando con sus piernas su cintura. Al sentir de golpe todo su peso, Kyôya acabó dándose con una de las paredes en la cabeza y terminó medio apoyado en la asquerosa balda que hacía función de asiento.

-¡No dejes que toque el suelo, no dejes que toque el suelo! -le decía una y otra vez, abrazándose tan fuerte a su cuello que prácticamente lo estaba estrangulando.

-Renge... me estás ahogando... -intentaba decir él a duras penas. Pero la otra no hacía ademán de soltarlo. Entre tantos aspavientos, Renge perdió las dos sandalias que cayeron al suelo. Aunque por suerte, tanto sus pies como ella estaban bien alejados de éste.

Finalmente Kyôya pudo apartarla un poquito, hasta que se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y Renge se calmó en apariencia.

Estaban muy juntos. Quisieran o no esa situación, estaban abrazándose y con sus rostros separados por pocos milímetros. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Sólo entonces parecieron darse cuenta, y contra todo pronóstico Kyôya no la soltó. La seguía teniendo firmemente sujeta para que ella no pusiera sus pies en el suelo, ni tocara ninguna de las paredes. Solamente a él. Sus manos se hincaban firmes en la piel tersa y suave de sus muslos al descubierto, que habían dejado a la intemperie el barullo de arrugas de su vestido, apelotonadas en su cintura. El notar su respiración contra la del otro, les hacía olvidar el lugar en el que estaban. Frente a todo lo demás aquello resultaba agradable. Aunque tenían muchísimo calor, -el suficiente para haberse desmayado-, el de ahora parecía mejor y más llevadero que el bochornoso del vestuario. Por eso, aprovechando al máximo estas pocas cosas buenas, Kyôya no se separó.

-Kyôya... -murmuró ella, bastante abochornada. Nunca hasta entonces había tenido a nadie tan de cerca. Y él la miraba con intensidad tras los cristales de sus gafas, muy serio. Le pareció tan desquiciantemente guapo que podría haberse hartado de tazones de arroz. - Me has salvado... Estoy flotando. -porque ciertamente se sentía en una nube.

Él directamente no respondió. Permaneció clavado en el sitio, con sus manos ardiendo sobre la piel de la chica. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se vio sorprendido por una caricia por parte de ella, meciéndole el pelo. Resultó sorprendentemente agradable y se dejó hacer. Luego Renge se acercó un poco más y acabó rozándole los labios con los suyos. La situación en la que se encontraba resultaba tan inverosímil y patética, que este hecho fue lo de menos; le gustó. Y cuando decidió rendirse a algo tan adictivo, que lo salvaba del entorno, y cerró los ojos, por unos momentos pudo olvidarse verdaderamente de dónde estaba.

No habiendo encontrado una mejor forma de escapar de allí, se ajustó a la que había propuesto Renge.

Siguieron evadiéndose del mundo en una escala de besos sucesivos. Kyôya sintió un gran alivio frente al calor bochornoso cuando las manos temblorosas de la chica comenzaron a abrirle la camisa. Y él, totalmente ido de la cabeza (¿habrá sido el golpe?), se animó a deslizar una de las suyas más arriba del muslo de ella llegando hasta su vientre...

De pronto, un golpe desde el exterior que hizo saltar la puerta, hizo volver a Renge de sus ensoñaciones y a Kyôya a la espantosa realidad. Pero los dos permanecieron con las manos donde las tenían.

-¡Está ocupado! -gritó Renge muy molesta, para horror del chico. (Es para matarla. ¡Ahora que viene la ayuda!). No obstante, un nuevo mamporro más tosco que el anterior consiguió desencajar el oxidado cerrojo del sitio -se nota que la gente de a pie que va todos los días a la piscina tiene experiencia.- y la puerta se abrió de par en par, trayendo la desagradable brisa clorada de afuera y una muy desagradable visión.

Renge se abrazó a Kyôya aún con más fuerza cuando ante ella vio a dos abominables personas, viejas, ennegrecidas y arrugadas como pasas, que le dejó tales secuelas que nunca jamás volvió a comer conguitos.

Oh, sí... Eran las viejas en bikini, que poco les faltaba para empezárselo a quitar.

Y los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, paralizados, intercambiándose varias miradas que hablaban mucho por si solas. Sobre todo si se analizaba la postura de los jóvenes. Pero las abuelas ganguro tuvieron que expresarse verbalmente, por supuesto:

-¡Qué barbaridad¡Ahora fornican hasta en los vestuarios!-soltó una.

- Esta juventud... Ya les da igual con quién o dónde se lo montan. -negó la otra. -Ahí los ves, practicando sexo chapucero.

- Vayámonos, que ése de ahí es capaz de violarnos a las dos y no quedarse a gusto.

Y sólo entonces Kyôya soltó a Renge que pisó el suelo con los pies descalzos y se contagió de los pecados mundanos, porque él tampoco era ningún ángel.

-¡Yo me lo cargo! -bramó el Ôtori, refiriéndose a Tamaki. Aunque le hubiera gustado más echarles la mano en el pescuezo a las viejas, que afortunadamente se fueron a otro vestuario, dejándoles la puerta abierta. Libres.

-Kyôya... -lo llamó la chica entonces, bastante acalorada y por el tono de voz, hasta preocupada. Eso bastó para que él volviera a centrarse y recordara dos cosas muy problemáticas e importantes:

1. No se habían librado del problema inicial. Renge y Haruhi seguían estando en el mismo recinto y la segunda en bikini. No podían coincidir.

2. Había besado a Renge. Y gracias a las dos viejas sólo la había besado...

-Lo lamento Renge. -habló finalmente. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, pronosticando un nuevo rechazo por su parte. - Ha sido culpa mía por decirte que estaríamos aquí hoy. Lo del vestuario y las ancianas ha debido suponerte un gran trauma.

-¡Oh, Kyôya! He pasado mucho miedo. Menos mal que siempre has estado a mi lado... -continúo ella, poniéndose en plan lapa de nuevo. -Pero ha sido lo más emocionante que he vivido jamás. ¡Kyah¡Qué gran historia para contarla a nuestros nietos! Creo que me podría comer tres tazones de arroz. ¡Haré un doujinshi para la posteridad!

Y el chico sonrió con pesadez, porque a pesar de todo, aquel podía ser un gran día. Aún no habían perdido ninguna clienta... Y su idea sirvió para tener otra más genuina.

-Renge, creo que deberíamos marcharnos de aquí y hablar tranquilamente. Si te apetece cerca de aquí hay una heladería italiana y tiene cosas buenas. -una oferta que nadie podría rechazar.

-¿Es una invitación? - reaccionó la otra encantada. Y él asintió.

- Espérame afuera que voy a por mis cosas. Este sitio no es apropiado para nadie.

Cuando Renge se perdió en el exterior del recinto de las piscinas, y sólo entonces, Kyôya dando por solucionada la primera cuestión, volvió a dónde estaban los demás. Eso no podía quedarse ahí.

El ambiente se había calmado un poco desde su desaparición. Haruhi leía un libro, Tamaki hacía el idiota, Hani se pringaba con las distintas cremas solares que había traído Haruhi, Mori hinchaba a pulmón una colchoneta de playa de tamaño considerable, y los pequeños mellizos que ya se habían dado su primer chapuzón, ahora descansaban sentados en una toalla recibiendo lecciones de cómo ser populares en esta vida...

-Ahora lo que se lleva es el incesto. -argumentaba Kaoru, mientras ese par de niños asentían maravillados. - Debéis saber aprovechar vuestras facultades. No hay nada que provoque más histerismo colectivo que ver a dos hermanos confesándose su amor. Con mucha suerte, hasta os escribirán un fic mediocre de capítulos infinitos.

Y como ejemplo visual, Hikaru cogió a su hermano de la barbilla sin hacerle daño (porque de la barbilla no se hace mal nadie), y obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos montaron una escenita de lo más incestuosa.

-Kaoru... Sé que te avergüenza que te coja por la cintura cuando nos están mirando... Por eso... -se acercó peligrosamente al lóbulo de su oreja y lo cogió entre los dientes.

-Hikaru... -dejó escapar el otro.

-¡Hala, le comes la oreja! -aplaudieron los dos encantadísimos.

-¡Ahora vosotros! -les retaron los gemelos a los niños. (Por eso de que sólo tienen seis años y Haruhi les permite hacer estas cosas, el resto de madres no le dejaron a sus hijos...)

Los dos hermanos pequeños se pusieron en pie obedientes.

-Vamos, Shin... -lo alentó Hikaru. - Dile algo pecaminoso a tu hermana.

El chiquitín se lo pensó por unos instantes antes de señalarla con el dedo y gritarle:

-¡Baila para mi golfa!

A los hermanos Hitachiin se les fue el alma a los pies. ¿Qué clase de niños eran esos? Lo peor de todo es que la otra le obedecía, y se le puso a bailar tan campante la danza del vientre, contorneándose como si fuera una gogo (atención que tiene seis años).

-No, muy mal... -les reprendieron los otros escandalizados. -¡Eso es muy feo! -siguieron educándolos.

En esto Kyôya llegó y el resto se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante de que hasta ahora había estado desaparecido. Ninguno pudo sospechar dónde había estado.

-¡Kyôya! -se sorprendió Tamaki, al verlo llegar con una cara de perros y todo descamisado. -¿Dónde has estado? A mi me ha picado un gusano peludo y verde. He pasado mucho miedo.

Él no contestó, pero se agachó al pie del árbol donde habían abandonado las cosas y cogió además de las suyas la cartera de Tamaki.

-Tengo calor. Me voy a la heladería a por algo. -_y no pensaba ser él quién pagara..._

-Ya veo, pues tráeme un batido de manzana cuando vuelvas. -sonrió el rubio, dando por supuesto que si cogía su dinero volvería con algo para él.

-¡Y yo quiero un banana split¡O dos! No... Mejor coge doce. -sonrió Mitsukuni. Y Takashi asintió.

-Y yo quiero un granizado de limón. -agregó Haruhi. -si puede ser.

-Y nosotros... -comenzaron los gemelos.

Entonces Kyôya se giró con la misma cara que tiene el Namahage, haciéndoles ver que no era la chacha de nadie, sino un Ôtori, y ninguno más se atrevió a hablar. Por eso mismo, tampoco se sorprendieron cuando el chico ya no regresó... En todo lo que quedaba de día.

**Fin.

* * *

**

_**N.A: **Para aquellas personas que insistieron en que escribiera un Kyôya Renge más y me opuse... Aquí tenéis otro y la razón de por qué no quiero escribir sobre ellos (rompiendo una promesa conmigo misma, ya os vale...) . Esta pareja es poco saludable XD Renge es tan maja y Kyôya tan suyo, que aunque la trata con mucho respeto (¿Ah si?) la chica termina dándome mucha pena. Aunque no niego que hay cierto amor entre ellos. ¡Pero es un amor tan raro! Así que esta es la definitiva. Se acabó. Nada de Kyôya Renge XD Aunque en este he agradecido que Luanda me pidió que sacara a todos los Host y varias cosas más. Así que me he reído bastante... Aunque he sido bastante burra al escribirlo. Por el vocabulario y palabras escogidas está en la T... Y esas cosas._

_Además, tiene frases invitadas y una clara metáfora que entendería mi profesor Javier Ibáñez que es genial. Soy una chica consecuente y aplico lo aprendido en clase hasta en los fics¡toma ya! XD A ver si adivináis de lo que hablo._

_El final es un final después de todo. Podéis averiguar que se fueron a la heladería los dos y así la mantuvo alejada de Haruhi y... ¿Quedaría así la cosa? Pensad como Kyôya y lo averiguaréis enseguida. Es la mejor pista que puedo daros._

_En fin... Estoy cansada y hace calor. Sin más..._

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
